


Finding warmth in winter

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is there for him, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski has winter depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Stiles is going through a hard time and Derek is there for him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021





	Finding warmth in winter

The days inched shorter, daylight becoming less and less with the darkness feeling like a constant. Stiles hated winter, well, he liked the snow, he just hated how the winter would mean a time for darkness for him. Persistent, heavy feelings of hopelessness and dread.

Waking up every day felt like a chore, _what was even the point to get up and go to work?_ He’d catch himself asking that question a million times. Derek was still asleep, and so was the sun. He stares at the ceiling, the light of the streetlight outside flickering on the ceiling.

Flickering, like a firefly. He used to love catching them but now, fireflies just mean something else. Derek moves around, his hand landing on Stiles’ chest, moving him out of his thoughts for a second.

He looked at his boyfriend, he was sleeping so soundly. Stiles wished he could, but it was hard to get to sleep and stay asleep.

He moves Derek’s hand from himself and sits up. He stays there, staring at his reflection from the mirror, he had bags under his eyes and just looked like a hollow shell of himself. _Was he really himself anymore?_

Stiles gets up, walking out of the bedroom and out into the little balcony they had. It was cold, well no shit, it’s the middle of December. The cold air was refreshing, yet so harsh.

He leans on the railing, some were still awake it seems, with lights on neighboring buildings still on.

Stiles wondered if they were going through the _same thing he’s going through_.  If the winter months would get them low and tired _all the time_. If they were trying to sleep _like him_. He fidgeted with his hands, trying to distract himself from spiraling.

Spiraling down into a rabbit hole of thoughts. The bad kinds of thoughts.

He looks down on the road, a light coat of snow coated everything, the roads, cars, bicycles, the branches of the dead trees.

It seemed peaceful but then his mind just pictured himself, dead on the road, blood pooling out his head. Like he’d just fell from the balcony. Triggering him into reminding about the night in the library back in senior year.

He shakes his head, moving away from the railing until his back hit the wall, his breath shortened as his heart raced.

“No, no, no,” he whimpered out, his hands clawing into his arms as they stayed crossed across his chest, “no, please, no.”

“Stiles?” Derek called out, his voice crackly since he just woke up, “Are you okay?”

Stiles shakes his head, and Derek walks closer, pulling Stiles into a warm hug.

Stiles hugs back, tightly wrapping his arms around Derek as he whimpered. Derek brings him back inside, closing the balcony door and turning a lamp on in the living room.

Stiles sits down on the couch, Derek sits down next to him, bringing him closer into a hug.

It was warm, unlike the cold atmosphere winter has. Derek is always warm no matter what. He says it’s a _werewolf thing_. Stiles doesn’t believe so since Scott could never get this warm, ever. But it was nice, it brought comfort amidst the tidal waves he was drowning in. Like finding a piece of wood to hold onto to keep himself from going under the cold, aggressive waves.

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay,” Derek said, his hand stroking Stiles’ back.

“It’s so hard to believe that,” Stiles replies, his voice barely above a whisper, “It doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to okay.”

“Stiles, you’ve fought this before, you’ll continue fighting because I know you will. You will fight and fight and fight until you make it and I’ll be there every second of the way,” Derek looks at Stiles’ eyes, his hand in Stiles’ hair, “I believe in you.”

Stiles musters a small smile, “What did I do to deserve you, Derek?”

“Everything, Stiles. Everything,” Derek murmured.

Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest. His eyelids felt heavier than ever, he just closes them, curling up closer to Derek as the warmth lulled him into sleep.


End file.
